


Under Your Skin

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, TayTay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Crystal walked into a BDSM club and encountered somebody he was very familiar with.





	Under Your Skin

On the way up to the top floor of the building, Crystal was still irritated about what happened earlier at work. His boss, a guy with blond hair and annoyingly high voice, had ordered him to redo a report three times this week and still not satisfied. 

He wished he could throw the fucking report on his face and quit the job, but he couldn’t do it, not yet.

He fished the card out of his pocket, a little black metal card with an address engraved on it. A key to a new yet familiar world. A old friend of his had given it to him last night at a club when he was drinking angrily to forget about his shitty job. “A gift” his friend said, “to repay the favor you’ve done for me.” He knew what the friend was referring to, but he didn’t know it was such a big deal for the friend.

Now he was getting closer to the appointed secret club, he started to think the favor was overpaid. 

A black leather door opened to a hallway with limited illumination, he was asked about his role and preference, and led by a man wearing nothing but a leather collar to a section of rooms with dark green walls and golden velvet drapes. He was offered a mask, a common practice for guests with social identities they would like to protect, but he declined, it was meaningless for a man like him anyway. 

As he walked into the room with his “guide”, Crystal took in the sight that had his eyes darkened with lust. The beauty, the flesh, the scent of longing, and the moans of desire filled his senses. The guide left him in a big room where some unclaimed subs were kneeling by a pool, and some doms were sitting on a oval shaped sofa with their subs by the feet. 

Some of them turned their attention to him when he entered, two of the subs by the pool were bold enough to walk up to him. They were both lovely creatures, but not very much his type. So he lifted his eyes to search around, and that was when a gleam of blond entered his view.

As Crystal focused his attention, he was shocked by what he was looking at. 

Kneeling by a man with dark curly hair, was his boss, unclothed with only a golden collar on his neck and a chain connected to it that was held in the other man’s hand. Crystal was astonished by the sight of his very much naked boss and also the fact that he wasn’t wearing a mask. Maybe his dom didn’t allow him to, he thought. 

The curly haired man in a mask seemed to have noticed Crystal staring at them, and he got up from the sofa, walked over with his sub following behind.

Fuck. That was the only thing came in Crystal’s mind as the pair approached him.

“You’re new here.” The dom said to him with a voice softer than he had imagined. “Seen what you like?”  
Was that a tricky question? Crystal tried to keep a straight face while glancing over to look at his boss who’s fixing his gaze firmly on the floor right now.

The other dom seemed to notice that and laughed.  
“Do you like my sub?”  
“Yeah... I mean, no, I don’t mean to offend you.” He didn’t know why he said that.  
The other dom waved dismissively, “it’s ok, you look like a decent guy, and I’m a very generous person.” He pulled the chain a little tighter to bring his sub closer, “babe, why don’t you give our new friend a proper welcome.” 

Crystal saw his boss looked up at his dom then him, with a flash of anger in his eyes which was immediate replaced by deliberate obedience. 

“Yes, sir.” 

The words uttered by that familiar voice made Crystal’s cock tingle in his pants. Never had he thought of his boss in this way, but now the opportunity presented itself to him, he found himself more excited than he should. 

The blond shuffled over, without even looking at Crystal he dropped to his knees.

“What’s your name, sub?” Crystal teased, of course he knew who he was, his real name, and where he worked and lived, but wondered what he would call himself in this world behind the curtains.  
“Roger.” The blond answered.

He smiled at the fact that his boss was giving his real name to him and his own dom who was standing few feet away. 

“Very well, Roger, let’s see what you can do.” 

Roger didn’t waste any more time and went ahead to unzip his pants, he mouthed his bulge greedily through the fabric of his underwear, the hotness of his mouth got Crystal hard instantly. 

With his slender fingers Roger lowered Crystal’s waistband and released his cock. He quickly licked from the tip to the base, and gently sucked his balls. 

A surge of sensation hit Crystal like a lightening bolt, and he reacted by grabbing a handful his Roger’s hair, pulling him even nearer until his pretty face is completely buried in his crotch.

“Fuck, you have done this a million times haven’t you?” Crystal could have never imagined that arrogant boss of his was a slut who enjoyed sucking people off and being used for pleasure.

Roger responded by swallowing half of his cock, and moving back and forth to get the head of Crystal’s cock to pass the entrance of his throat. 

It wasn’t an easy task, Crystal could see, as Roger gagged uncomfortably around his member, and a silver line of drool began to form at the corner of his mouth, his lips reddened from the friction and knuckles white from the tight grip on Crystal’s hips. 

Crystal was trying to hold himself steady, instead of thrusting deep into Roger’s throat as his cock demanded, so his beautiful boss wouldn’t choke and pass out. When Roger was finally able to get Crystal’s cock down his throat, the muscle on his back relaxed and the pleasure began to rise in him, he hummed sweetly, the vibration of which felt like heaven to Crystal. 

It was the most amazing sight seeing his fat cock going in and out of Roger’s mouth with the now plumped lips wrapped around it, Crystal swallowed as Roger hollowed his cheeks to suck him further in, then with the tightening of his throat he let him slide out entirely. 

“You are taking it so well, Roger, can you take it harder?” 

With a silent nod, Roger acknowledged his proposition. 

So Crystal repositioned himself and held the back of Roger’s head with one hand, the other hand gently stroke the side of his neck feeling the increasing pulse beneath the skin. 

He started slow with only few long thrusts, then he picked up the speed and forced into Roger’s throat more vigorously. The blond let out a cry but was immediately shoved down by the dom’s hardness filling his mouth, tears began to pool in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but they kept streaming down his cheeks. In the meantime, however, pleasure was growing inside the sub’s body, he writhed under Crystal’s hold, yearning hopelessly for more touch.

“Look at me.” Crystal ordered, and Roger looked up through his tear damped lashes, pupils dilated, iris a darker shade of blue, submitting himself entirely at Crystal’s disposal. His cock throbbed inside the tightness of Roger’s throat, and he kept the fucking into it until an unstoppable force took over and he came growling into the sub’s pretty hole.

Roger shut his eyes and moaned loudly as the dom kept thrusting until the last drop of him spurted down his throat, trying his very best to drink down everything Crystal was giving him. 

Crystal stayed in Roger for a few seconds before withdrawing reluctantly, the sub collapsed to his feet from the exhaustion. Crystal stared down at him, Roger had his cum smeared over the chin, and his own cock erect and untouched, an obscene yet gorgeous sight he would remember for a very long time. 

“May I?” Crystal pointed his chin at the sub on the floor to the other dom who had been watching him fucking Roger’s mouth with heated gaze.  
“Be my guest.” The dom handed him the chain, which Crystal gladly took.

He carried Roger off the floor and to the sofa by the wall, where he sat down and laid Roger on his laps. The sub wrapped his arms around Crystal’s shoulders and whimpered. 

“Do you want to get off?” Asked Crystal.

Roger gazed into his eyes and nodded eagerly. 

“I want to hear you say it, Roger.”  
“Please...” Roger pleaded with that voice with just enough sweetness to make it seductive, “let me come...sir.”

At that moment Crystal wanted to kiss him, but he couldn’t, not without his dom’s permission. 

He wrapped a hand around Roger’s beautiful erection and stroked, the blond was already at the edge of losing it, the added the pressure was just enough to make him come. He screamed into the crook of Crystal’s neck, face flushed, entire body shivering, Crystal kept pumping until the sub lost all the strength and was hanging on his shoulder for support. 

“Look like you are pretty happy with your welcome present.” The curly haired dom was standing by his side when Roger finished.  
“It was magnificent.” Crystal smiled back.  
“I’m pleased.” The other dom took over Roger’s chain, and the sub got up on his feet promptly. Crystal was already missing the warmth of his body.

“You have been good tonight, Roger, you’ll get your reward later.” The dom declared, and Crystal saw the sub’s eyes darkened with lust at the words.  
“Thank you, sir.” 

Crystal watched the pair walking away, he couldn’t help but lingered on Roger’s backside for a little bit longer. The night was over for him, no one could top what he just experienced from Roger. But he knew in his heart that he wanted more, so much more.

A soft smile grew on Crystal’s face, “see you at work, boss.”


End file.
